We Are Jinchuuriki
by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer
Summary: We are Jinchuuriki. The Power of Human Sacrifice. The Pinnacle of Soldier. Follow the Doctrine and achieve honour. Break it and receive disgrace. Your life is the next mission, your life is to protect and serve the innocents from tyranny and evil. The world will not know your name or your face, but you will become a hero without need for reward or gratitude. You are Jinchuuriki. AU
1. Conversations

**We Are Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 1 - Conversations**

_by D.G.S. - DeathGodSlayer_

* * *

"Chōmei, do you have a visual on the target?"

"Yeah! I have eyes on him and sixty-seven others, they are armed, most likely guards. Can we get started already? My blood's boiling with anticipation!"

"No, we wait for Kurama's signal."

"Ah Shukaku, you're so boring! I had hoped with Kurama this mission would be a blast, but you're being a buzzkill!"

"COCKROACHES! YOU HAD ME HAULED UP IN A SAFEHOUSE INFESTED WITH COCKROACHES! WHAT KIND OF SECURITY ARE YOU!? I'M GOING TO MY ROOM, NO ONE COME UP UNTIL YOU HAVE DEALT WITH THIS!"

"There is the signal."

"Shukaku, Chōmei, bait has been administered, begin operation."

"Sweet! About damn time!"

"Don't make a mess Chōmei, let's keep it simple for Isobu's report."

"Not you too, Kurama! Shukaku's bad enough, I thought with you here this would be fun!"

"I never said it wouldn't be fun, I said don't make a mess. Now begin operation, Shukaku's already started without you."

"That bastard! Okay then! Extermination commenced!"

* * *

Music played into her ears through her iPod Nano as she strolled down the street, shuffling out the way of hurrying civilians in the usual hustle and bustle of Taiyō no Machi, the Sun City as it had been so aptly named. It was the city lying the farthest south in Hi no Kuni, right on the Equator, the sun shone beautifully every day, and it was always hot. It became a popular tourist area as well, people travelled from all over the continent to visit its golden sandy beach and dip into the crystal clear blue sea.

And that was exactly why she was here. Her final term of her first year at University had finally come to an end, she had passed with many appraisals from her Sensei, this was a much needed and well deserved vacation after a long and arduous studies.

Dressed in a blue shirt she had left unbuttoned, exposed a purple tube top that covered her chest. Very short denim short shorts covered just past her back side, with a small black bangle hanging from the belt hoop on its right. On her head was a large straw hat, covering her face from the almost overwhelming heat and a pair of large sunglasses to cover her eyes. Draped over her shoulder was a large brown leather bag, containing all her essentials for the day at the beach.

'_Breaking news!_' She turned to the TV store she happened to be passing as the news began to play with a flash, she lifted her sunglasses from in front of her eyes and took out her earphones to hear it.

'_Yesterday morning Gato of the Gato Corporation was found assassinated along with sixty-seven armed guards in a safe house off the coast of Nami no Kuni. Gato, whose secret identity as Yakuza crime boss came to light several weeks ago following an anonymous source to us here at UEN. Shortly after he began a terrorist siege on the small country of Nami no Kuni, extorting civilians and blocking all trade with other countries. Gato himself then suffered a terrible blow nine days ago when an unknown hacker made his way into the bank accounts of both Gato and the Gato corporation, emptied both accounts and distributing them across every active bank account in Nami no Kuni before dissolving the shares of the Gato corporation, rendering them worthless, Gato, having been made bankrupt and impoverish had secluded himself to the safe house where he was later killed. A local fisherman had found the bodies, autopsy reveals Gato had been dead for several days, the cause of death being a stab wound through the chest. No traces of the assailants had been found at the scene, leading locals of Nami no Kuni to believe it was the work of the Jinchuuriki. Rumours of a potential Jinchuuriki interference had sparked interest of police officers and governments, who confirmed that no evidence present at the scene linked the Jinchuuriki to the assassination. We here at United Elements News will do our best to keep you updated on this shocking story, I'm Mabui __Tensō reporting. Good day.'_

The usual looped advertisements began to play once again on the TV screens. The girl stepped back with the rest of the crowd, before they dispersed, continuing along with their day.

Those people, she couldn't help but think, the Jinchuuriki. They were the silent heroes of the entire continent, but no one even knew their names of faces. Whenever a great evil rose to threaten innocent civilians they stood in the face of danger to protect them, people they had never met, people they would probably never meet. Yet they did it anyways, they were far braver than she could ever hope to be. If they even existed at all as one side of the debate liked to claim.

* * *

"Mah, I really hate this place, why did I let that troublesome Ino drag me here? There's not a cloud in the sky, now what am I supposed to look at all day?" A young man moaned out as he lay on his beach towel amongst the hundreds of other overly-loud-for-his-liking beachgoers today. Clad in grey and black swim shorts and a snapback cap, his spiky black haired ponytail placed through the back of the cap, the cap was customised with 'troublesome' written across the front of it.

He lifted his head upwards at the sound of a girl's happy, playful laughter. The girls with long platinum blonde hair he showed up to the beach with had left behind her short purple crimped skit and sleeveless skin tight yellow top that kept her midriff exposed and now adorned her swimsuit only, his eyebrow rose as he looked at her, dressed in only a yellow bikini with black stripes as she treaded through the clear sea water.

He let out a large sigh. "Nah, I wasn't impressed the first time I saw her in a swimsuit, and I'm not impressed now." He let his head fall back into the arms, determined to find something that he could fall asleep looking at.

"S-Shikamaru-kun." His left eye opened at his name being spoke, he looked upwards to the final member of their little group as she stood over him. Dressed in some short denim short shorts and a large straw hat.

"Hinata, about time you showed up, Ino hasn't stopped complaining." He whined again, slowly standing up and brushing any sand from his body. Hinata Hyuuga, she attended the same Univeristy as he did, though they were in different courses. They went back further than that, though not as far as he and Ino did. She was in the same school as him before they graduated, and he assumed she was also in his class, but he never really knew, as she barely made a squeak throughout their entire time at school. "Ino and Sakura are in the water." He spoke as he squatted down to reach his bag, taking a cigarette from the pack in the front of it and his metal zippo lighter. He looked over towards a white and red sign, 'No smoking on the bleach', before he looked at the designated smoking areas so very far away back at the concrete lining the edge of the beach. "I don't want to have to walk all the way over there and climb a flight of stress just to have one of these, but there's no smoking on the beach, and I'm addicted. Ugh, this is all too troublesome." He spoke once more began to lazily flick his lighter on and off as he walked towards the smoking area.

"Shikamaru-kun, I am going to get a beverage, would you like anything?" She watched Shikamaru's slouching figure as he slowly and lazily walked away. If anyone did not need a vacation, it was him. She was positive he had slept throughout their entire academic career at school and still walked out with the best results by a country mile. Shikamaru Nara, the son of the Owner of Nara Industries; the leading medicine developer and manufacturer, if her pink haired friend Sakura was learning how to fight a disease in Medical school, Shikamaru was learning to downright murder it. She was always slightly jealous and angry at the black haired boy. Jealous of how he managed to top her grades without so much as giving the slightest bit of effort once in his life, and angry that he did not put all that intelligence to good use, instead goofing off all the time.

"A Cherry Coke thanks." Shikamaru waved over his shoulder without looking back, she smiled at his back. Despite his lazy, bored demeanour, he was a truly loyal and fierce friend.

She turned to see her two friend, Ino and the pink haired Sakura, who was wearing a simple plain red bikini. They played in the sea together, laughing and splashing each other with the water. She smiled even brighter moving towards them, perhaps they would like a beverage as well.

* * *

"Naruto." A young male with spiky, yet wavy crimson red hair parted on the left side of his forehead, allowing a tattoo of the Kanji for love coloured red become clearly visible spoke, dressed only in a pair of sandy brown swimming trunks that went passed his knees. Blue markings ran across them in a strange pattern. He stood with his arms crossed and a blank expression in his teal eyes, shining through the black rings that went round his eyes.

The young man next to him blinked, turning his head to look at him. "Gaara, sorry did you say something?"

"You've been fixated on something over there for a long time, is something wrong?" Gaara asked again with a cool collected tone to his voice.

"Nothing's wrong really!" The blonde haired beamed back at him without a care in the world, before his face turned solemn again. "It's just that… see that guy 150 metres away, currently at our eight o'clock?"

Gaara turned his head in the direction, seeing a young man light up a cigarette the second he touched the stairs that led to the beach, sitting down on the stone staircase. "What about him?"

"He knows me." Naruto responded bluntly, looking over to the black haired boy taking a drag of the cigarette. "Well he knew me anyway, I went to grade school with him before I left when I was ten, He's lazy, but he's far too smart for his own good. And I don't doubt that he remembers me, he never forgot a thing when I knew him."

"So what's the problem? Like you say he doesn't know you now, he doesn't know what you have become. We can avoid him if you would prefer?" Gaara responded while focusing back on his blonde haired friend.

"I know he doesn't, but as I said he's too smart for his own good, he's shrewd and calculative." Naruto turned back to the red head and smiled. "You know me, Gaara. I won't actively seek me out, but if he recognises me and seeks me out I won't ignore him. I've told you about him so you can be careful around him, one tiny, miniscule slip of the lip will be all he needs and he could probably uncover everything."

Gaara nodded in understanding, he followed the black haired boy's footprints in the sands back to three towels that had been laid out, "What about those girls?" He looked out to the sea directly on front of the towels. "Those two girls playing in the water, judging by their location and proximity to the three towels he moved from, I'm assuming he's with them?"

"I don't know them." Naruto responded with a shrug, looking at the platinum and pink haired girls still playing in the sea. He sighed, turning back to look at Gaara. "Have Fū and Shion not showed up yet?"

"No, I spoke to Shion earlier, Fū is still dragging her around the shops." Gaara responded as coolly as ever.

Naruto instantly chuckled at his response. "Don't trust Fū alone with your girlfriend, huh?"

"With good reason." Gaara responded, thinking of a certain peppermint coloured hair, olive skinned girl.

"She's not that bad Gaara, remember she's new. Give her some time to get accustomed to everything." Naruto smiled, still trying to play the peacekeeper between his two friends. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Gaara worded out bluntly, turning back to face out and gaze over the sea. Leaving Naruto too mumble out a 'suit yourself' behind his back sulkily.

* * *

Hinata strolled back from the small shop on the beach, her hands full with cans of pop for her and her friends, A Cherry Coke for Shikamaru, a 7UP for Sakura and a Sprite for Ino so they could bicker about the differences of the lemonade, it was always the same, Pepsi and Cola, Tango and Fanta, Burger King and McDonalds, the two would take things that were the same to bicker about what made them different, just like the girls themselves, completely alike, but adamantly that they were different. For herself she had bought a Mezzo Mix, her personal favourite soft drink.

She had walked a fair distance from the shop before a particularly strong sea breeze rushed over her, without a free hand to save her hat she lost it to the wind, she turned to watch the hat float aimlessly of the wind's current. She was slightly sad, it wasn't as if she didn't have more hats, but she liked that one the best.

"I got it!" She watched as a hand extended outwards grabbing the hat in the wind, feet gracefully landing on the soft sand again after jumping to reach the wayward headwear.

A boy, perhaps her own age with beautifully golden spiky blonde hair approached her with a wide foxy grin, three whisker like tattoos on each side of his face. She blushed slightly when she saw his face, and even more when she got a better look at his body. Perfectly sculpted, toned and muscular, a few scars here there and everywhere didn't seem to mar the perfect sculpture, if anything they enhanced it, they made him look dangerous, rebellious even. Dressed in nothing but a pair of bright orange swimming trunks, as orange as her own one piece swimsuit she had brought today to change into. Three claw like black marks went across each of the sides of his swimming trunks. On his stomach was another tattoo, a spiral surrounding by eight strange markings.

"Here." The boy spoke again holding out the hat for her, that was when she finally saw his eyes, bright, bluer, deeper and clearer than the sea at her back. She continue to stare mesmerized at his eyes, not seeing how the rest of his face changed to give her a slightly creeped out look. "Oh you've got your hands full. Here." He spoke again, placing the hat back onto her head. "There we are! Perfect!"

His voice snapped her out of her stupor, a small blush grew on her face as he pulled his hand away, opening the can of pop in his own hands. "T-T-Thank you." She muttered out weakly.

"No problem!" The boy grinned that same foxy grin, giving her a small wink and a two fingered salute before turning and walking away.

She had wanted to stop him, to catch his name and thank him properly, but she stood frozen, too fascinated by his departing form to even remember how to work her vocal chords. In the end she chose to smile, she might never see him again, a thought that gave her a weak aching for a reason unknown to her. She did not know him, as he did not know her, there was no reason to feel like that. It was a stranger being helpful, that was all.

She looked him over one last time for memory's sake, she smiled even brighter as she focused on the can of pop hanging between his fingers at his side.

It was a can of Mezzo Mix too.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey There! D.G.S. here! And welcome to my first story that was't on my old account. The idea has been playing in my head for sometime for a while now, I've decided to finally show it to the world, was it original, I don't know I haven't seen an idea like this is the past.

The idea comes from a combination of Naruto and Assassin's Creed, and I've molded it to create this story, the Jinchuuriki will develop as the story progresses, included the backstory to the organisation.

The chapter was originally longer than this, and I decided to cut it off where I have because I liked the ending, it did render the chapter a little shorter, but I'm quite pleased with the result.

I used to live in Germany, loved Mezzo Mix and it annoys me they don't sell it here in the UK.

This is and AU fic and will borrow heavily from certain points in canon but modified to fit the AU. Speaking of which, would you guys like to see firearms in this story, I've thought about it but can't decide whether or not to use them, Drop a review and let me know what you think.

Have I declared pairings with this chapter? Absolutely not, I've simply played with them a little bit, to see how they would work in this story. GaaraxShion is a definate. Shion being from Naruto Shippuden movie 1, I don't know why but for me it's a pairing that I think works. This is not NarutoxFu, again a definate, that will be explained in the next chapter.

Anyways, that's about it, let me know what you think of the idea, does it work for you?

_D.G.S._


	2. The 4th Law of the Doctrine

**We Are Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 2: The 4th Law of the Doctrine**

by D.G.S - DeathGodSlayer

* * *

Isobu stood in front of five screens, each one linked for a video conference for the Gokage. Dressed in his uniform complete with a mask to cover the lower half of his face.

The Gokage, amongst all of the World Leaders, these were the most influential. The Raikage, A, in charge of Kaminari no Kuni, a country with a mountainous regions, its capital being Kumogakure. The Tsuchikage, Ohnoki, leader of Tsuchi no Kuni, with its capital being Iwagakure. The Mizukage, Mei Terumi, from Isobu's own homeland Mizu no Kuni, a series of large islands under one government its capital being Kirigakure. The only one of the 5 major countries with a monarch, who from an early aged had been trained to deal with global politics, Kaze no Kuni, a desert filled country that relied on its gold mines and oasis resorts for income, the current monarch and leader of Kaze no Kuni, the Kazekage, Kibishī. And the newly appointed Hokage, Danzo Shimura, leader of the powerhouse Hi no Kuni.

And currently, despite his calm composure, Isobu was taking a grilling from all five of them. "I apologize Kage-dono, I will see something like this never happens again."

"You say that, but we constantly keep having to come back over the same matters." The Kazekage spoke in a gruff manner. "We can't keep using the media to hide your movements."

"Oh don't be so hard on the representative, they did get rid of a serious problem. Nami no Kuni is a lot safer now without Gato. Plus we didn't need to mobilise any soldiers to deal with him." The Mizukage spoke softly, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm new, but I don't trust the Jinchuuriki." The Hokage spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "How can we, we cannot meet them in person, and he hides his face behind that mask during every conference."

"Forgive me, Hokage-dono. But neither need to meet any of you in person or show any of you my face." Isobu responded, he had always thought the Jinchuuriki were a secretive bunch, but when he joined, they were already in correspondence with the world leaders, and the governments would request tasks of utmost importance from them, missions and tasks that only they could perform, jobs where the world leaders couldn't be seen as scared or mobilising forces to combat them. "You want trust, Hokage-dono? Look at our track record, the current roster alone has completed 217 missions, and not a single failure. Granted the death of Gato's subordinates was unplanned for, but I must stress the fact that the mission itself was a success. You do not need to see our faces, you do not need to meet us, because we are always here, Jinchuuriki was protecting the world long before you were born, and will continue to do so long after you are gone."

The Hokage merely gave off a small grunt before signing out of the conference. "Well it doesn't matter how pretty it was, the job was done. You get a well done from me, Jinchuuriki." The old Tsuchikage gave a smile, before similarly signing off.

Following him were the Kazekage and Mizukage, leaving Isobu alone with the Raikage. "How's B?" The Raikage uttered out after a few moments of silence, the Raikage was the closest ones to them, a strong, wise man, whose brother happened to be a current member of the Jinchuuriki, hence he knew a little more than he should regarding one member of their organisation, but not enough to have him deemed a threat.

"A thorn in my side," Isobu's bright pink pupiless eyes staring back at the hulking Raikage. "Reliable, strong, but a thorn in my side nonetheless."

"Good, I wouldn't have him any other way. Make sure he's stays out of trouble, and tell him to visit more often." The Raikage gave him a courteous nod before finally signing off himself.

With the Gokage gone Isobu finally sighed, pulling down his mask to reveal a face more akin to a child's than an adults, a long stitched scar reaching down his check that had been just barely visible when his mask was up under his left eye, he ran a hand through his light grey hair, before his face turned to one of utter fury. "I'll kill them! Shukaku, Chomei, Kurama, I'll kill them all myself damn it!"

* * *

"Wow, look at Hinata go…" Ino stared blatantly at her dark haired friend a distance away, chatting with some mysterious blonde boy, with blue eyes so bright she could see them from where she stood. "There I was thinking she didn't even care about that stuff, who knew Hinata just had such high standards." Ino giggled lecherously to herself.

"What are you talking about, Ino?" Sakura looked towards her platinum blonde friend with confusion. "Looks like they're just talking."

"Yes, but look at him!" Ino retorted back quickly, pointing to the blonde. "I've never seen someone with such bright eye before, and look at his chest! He must seriously have to work out in order to reach perfection like that!"

"I don't think Sai would like you saying those things or looking at other guys, Ino." Sakura responded casually, helping her friend paint a picture of her pale skinned, chestnut brown haired boyfriend.

"Oh please, lighten up Sakura, Sasuke isn't around you know?" Ino retorted, similarly making her pink haired friend think of her own sour tempered, black haired boyfriend. "It's not like I'm gonna go over there and maul him or something!"

"W-What are you two speaking of?" Both girls jumped out of their skin when then they heard Hinata's small voice speak up from directly next to them.

"So… who was that guy you were with just now, Hinata?" Ino regained her composure first, leaning into the raven haired girl with a sneaky smile.

"I-I don't know, I almost lost my hat but he got it for me. Aside from that, I don't know him, I-I even forgot to ask his name so I could thank him properly." A red blush descended on the girl's face, had she really been so mesmerised that she forgot even common courtesy.

"What are you three yapping about this time?" They all turned when they heard Shikamaru's lazy voice call out.

"The blonde boy over there, Hinata has finally found her soul mate. Its love at first sight you see." Ino answered for the three of them.

"I-I-Ino, don't be silly. I-I'm not in love with him, I don't even know who he is." Hinata blushed furiously, denying Ino's proclamation with verve.

Shikamaru however wasn't paying attention, he stared at the boy in question calculatedly. As if on cue they boy turned for a second, as if he could feel their eyes on him. Shikamaru's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he saw his face. "Say, give me a minute." He responded coolly, before he began to walk in the direction of the blonde.

"Where's he going?" The girls said in near unison, watching curiously as the lazy friend departed towards the blonde boy.

* * *

"Stop worrying Gaara, so they're a little late, it's not as if Fū is torturing Shion or anything." Naruto patted his red haired friend on the shoulder in a comforting manner, despite the red haired boy not showing any outward signs of worry or fret.

"I don't trust her." Gaara answered bluntly, his dislike of Fū was quite well known to the blonde, Gaara was the type of person who needed impressing before anything else, and Fu had not impressed him in the slightest. Fū's own contempt for the red haired boy was similarly known, they had to put up with each other simply due to their current situation.

"Naruto?" They heard a voice behind them call curiously, turning they saw the boy from their earlier conversation standing there, hands in his pockets with an eyebrow raised.

"Well if it isn't Shikamaru." Naruto beamed widely, playing the part of being oblivious to his presence previously. "It's been a really long time!"

"Yeah about eight years." Shikamaru smiled warmly towards the blonde. "It was strange, one minute you were there all loud and annoying and getting us into all kinds of trouble, next minute you were gone, things just weren't the same."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it really, you would finally be able to sleep all day!" Naruto laughed even louder, putting his hands behind his head. "What are you doing here in Taiyō no Machi anyway? Konoha is seriously far away?"

"On vacation. Got through my first year of University. It's troublesome, but I was pressured into coming." The black haired boy sighed heavily, scowling towards the clear blue sea. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd actually be seeing you again."

"We're on vacation as well." Naruto grinned, pointing to the red haired boy behind him. "This is Gaara, I work with him. Gaara, this is Shikamaru Nara, I used to go to school with him when I was ten."

The two nodded at each other quickly, before Shikamaru moved to continue speaking. "So is it just you two on holiday?"

"Nah, we're here with Gaara's girlfriend and another friend as well, we're waiting for them now actually. What about you, Shikamaru, whoever made you come here must have some serious sway on you!" Naruto laughed out loud once more, if Shikamaru was anything like he remembered, and judging by his demeanour he was, a vacation would be far too troublesome for him.

"Tch don't be ridiculous, I'm here with those three girls back there," He pointed his thumb behind him to three girls who were staring at them. "The blonde one's is my dad's old friend, I've known her longer than I've known you, but she went to an all-girls school, I re-met her in University, she threatened to tell my mom I was being unruly and unsociable and slept through half my classes if I didn't go on holiday with her and her friends. Kiba and Choji are here with us as well, you remember them right?"

"Of course!" Naruto answered eagerly, picturing two small boys, one with dark brown spiky hair and a grin as mischievous as his own, and a small chubby boy with mousy brown hair, forever munching on a pack of chips. Naruto looked over to the girls in the far back. "Looks like they're about to come over."

"I figured as much, Ino's far too troublesome to keep quiet." Shikamaru sighed dejectedly once again, things were about to get far too loud for his liking.

* * *

"There's Shikamaru's genius for you!" Ino watched her lazy black haired friend talking casually to the two unknown boys. "He's created an opening in the battle for love!"

"What are you talking about, Ino?" Sakura looked over at her platinum blond haired friend, did all three of them have a problem, Shikamaru was chronically lazy, Choji couldn't stop eating, and Ino thought of love as a war to be waged.

"This is the battle for Hinata's heart, so icy and alone, this boy might be the one to melt the barrier and rekindle her fires of love!" Ino responded with ecstatic glee, looking towards Hinata, who blushed furiously.

"P-Please, Ino you're being silly. I don't feel lonely at all." Hinata commented, looking towards the floor. It was a partial truth, she didn't feel lonely as she had many friends who cared about her, but on the other hand, Ino had Sai, Sakura had Sasuke, Tenten had her cousin Neji, she would have liked someone to call hers as well. Usually it wouldn't bother someone, however the blue haired girl did suffer from a slightly lower than normal self-esteem, to her, it felt like it was just another thing she was left behind in.

She suddenly felt a hand wrap itself around her wrist, she saw Ino grinning at her deviously. "Come on, let's go meet him!" She quickly pulled her two friend towards where the boys were stood. "Shikamaru! Who are you talking to!?" She acted out, playing her part of a curious friend well enough.

"Ugh… things are about to get troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed out, seeing Ino almost sprinting at them with Sakura and Hinata pulled behind her.

"Ah, if it isn't Hat-Girl." The blonde haired boy beamed as his eyes focused on Hinata, who blushed terribly and hid behind Ino as they approached.

"This is good, Hinata, he's already got a pet name for you!" Ino whispered to the flustered raven haired girl, accompanied by a wink.

"Naruto, Gaara this is Ino, Sakura and Hinata." Shikamaru pointed to the blonde, pink haired and raven haired girls respectively. "Girls, this is Naruto, and his friend Gaara, me and Naruto go some way back, I haven't seen him since I was ten."

"Well, Naruto, Hinata has something important to say to you!" Ino grinned, pushed Hinata into the centre spotlight.

The poor raven haired girl fidgeted on the spot with a flustered look. "Well, the thing is… I wanted to thank you properly for getting my hat for me, b-but I didn't catch your name earlier…" She eventually made out is a meek, almost whisper like voice.

"Ah don't worry about it!" The blonde boy, to her knowledge now named Naruto beamed at her, placing his hands behind his head.

"So how long will you be here in the city? We're here on holiday ourselves." Ino interjected with an unhidden enthusiasm for the subject.

"Couple of weeks, maybe three at most, we're on vacation ourselves." The blonde boy replied with an almost contemplative look.

"That's good! It means you and Shikamaru have a few weeks to catch up! So we'll probably be seeing you more as well!" Ino grinned, before giving the raven haired girl at her side a nudge to the arm with her elbow, she leaned in close to her with a playful, mischievous grin. "And more opportunities for a date for you, Hinata." She whispered quietly, causing the raven haired girl to blush furiously.

"Naruto." The red haired spoke up, as Naruto turned he nodded to the space behind him. When the blonde turned he saw just the people he was waiting for. One, dressed in a lilac biking top and a cloth wrapped round her waist, with long pale blond hair tied back and vibrant purple eyes. The other in a green tank top and short denim shorts, with olive skin and peppermint green hair tied back into a short ponytail.

"Naruto!" The peppermint girl sped over, wrapped both her arms around his one left arm. The other girl calmly walked behind them, reaching Gaara and entwining her hand with his.

"Guess more introductions are needed." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, trying to free his arm from the girls grip. "This is Fū, and that is Gaara's girlfriend Shion. Fū, Shion, this is Shikamaru, I knew him back in school a long time ago, and these are his friends Sakura, Ino and Hinata."

Fū did not acknowledge them, instead remaining focused on Naruto. "Where were you two? We've been waiting for ages!"

"Fū, are you crazy!? Me and Gaara have been waiting for you two to show up for an hour now, this was a meeting spot!" Naruto retorted back with anger.

"Ah well whatever, we're here now. Come on, me and Shion have find this old temple that's really worth a visit. They say great heroes have been buried there!" Fū responded back eagerly with excitement.

"Yes, the temple does seem very interesting, you'd enjoy it Gaara-kun." Shion added to Fū's comment, her voice was sweet and calm, almost serene like.

"Y-Yes, I've heard the temple in the forest has a very r-romantic scenery, the temple itself has survived for centuries." Hinata squeaked up, trying to be more involved in the conversation. Truth be told she enjoyed the more historical tourist part of a vacation, visiting landmarks and beautiful scenery, she wasn't a fan of alcohol and the parties she was dragged to regularly by Ino, she felt like a mouse in a horde of elephants every time she walked through the doors to a club.

The peppermint girl focused on her, staring intently at her face. "Your eyes, I've seen them somewhere before…" Her face scrunched up slightly with contemplation, before her min clicked. "You're a Hyuuga, from the Hyuuga Security Systems Company, yes?"

"Y-Yes, I am." Hinata responded weakly, cursing her luck that her family owned a multi-billion security system company with many other side ventures. It wouldn't be so bad, except her entire family had the same white featureless eyes, only differentiating by tints of colour to them. It made her and her wallet very recognisable to others.

"Wow..." The girl, Fū looked stunned, before her face changed to one of almost apathy. "No offence, but I gotta say that your Security systems aren't that good. I've had to go through five different models personally, they're a little crap."

"Fū!" Naruto barked at her quickly, startling the group by the sudden increase of his voice's volume.

"What?" The girl shrugged her shoulders in response. Hinata smiled briefly, she was so used to people telling her how great her family's products were. Here family was well respected and powerful, no customers had ever made a complaint before. Inwardly she was happy that someone didn't like her family's products instead of just saying how fantastic they were.

"Maybe we should go." Naruto eventually spoke aloud, his stomach growling with agreement. He blushed madly, "Guess I'm getting hungry, I'll see you around Shikamaru hopefully." He waved as the four began to move away.

After they reached a fair distance Ino let out a disappointed sigh. "Of course, they would both have girlfriends…" She let out disheartened as she watched the foursome leave.

Hinata watched the four walk away as well, Shion and Gaara were definitely a couple, yet Fū and Naruto, she watched them playfully shoulder barge each other, which cultivated in Naruto barging the girl a little too hard, she fell over into the sand to Naruto's uproarious laughter.

"Idiot!" She heard the girl scream, watching her jumping onto the blondes back, entrapping him in a strangling headlock and begin smacking him in the head. She giggled at the antics of the two in front of her, they were more like close friends than an item.

Or so, deep down in an undiscovered part of her heart, she hoped they were.

* * *

Gaara stopped the rental car outside a small fast food restaurant, Shion had volunteered kindly to go in and get orders, and after all she made them stop so she could go to the bathroom. Naruto and Gaara agreed with a shrug, and as soon as she entered the establishment Naruto and Gaara both turned to Fū now sat alone in the back, staring sternly at her.

"What?" She asked slightly ticked off, catching their stares after spending the entire car ride staring out the window.

"You have to be more careful Fū. You could have blown our cover." Naruto responded sternly, catching the look of confusion on her face he quickly added. "With that Hyuuga girl."

"Oh please, it's not like I said, 'And by going through five models of your family's security systems I meant I've literally had to get through them to reach my target for a mission. You guys are too paranoid." The peppermint haired girl responded with an extra tut for emphasis.

"Our organisation has survived on its secrecy, paranoia is what keeps us afloat. One slip up Fū, heard by the wrong ears can unravel everything." Gaara retorted with a usual dull tone, but his face held nothing but anger.

"What Gaara means is that there is a reason why we use codenames, why we don't blurt out our presence to the world. To keep the Jinchuuriki alive, secrecy is the uttermost importance." Naruto added on in a less scolding tone to his red haired companion.

"Like you're both ones to talk!" Fū snapped back angrily at the both of them. "How did that pervy writer find out about us, huh Naruto? It seems every message he leaves for us can only be decoded by you! Seems like you told him about us?"

"He knew about Jinchuuriki long before I was born, and it's not like he has ever told anyone." Naruto responded with complete innocence. "He knows the importance of secrecy, he runs a massive spy network while travelling as an author for Pete's sake!"

"Fine!" Fū huffed in defeat, before turning her attention to Gaara scowling even more than before. "What about you huh? How much have you told your precious girlfriend, Shion?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose, looking at Gaara as well, who notices his change of attention. "That's a good question. I've also wondered how much Shion might actually know."

"What is the fourth law of our Doctrine, Naruto?" Gaara answered, as blunt as ever.

"Your personal life and role as a Jinchuuriki must never intertwine, lest more innocents be put at harm." Naruto answered like he was reading it from a textbook.

Gaara nodded in return. "That's your answer. That's how much Shion knows."

Naruto sighed loudly, before smiling at the red head. "I should have guessed." He quickly turned back to the peppermint haired girl in the back. "There is something you need to learn, Fū if you're going to survive in this organisation; no one can ever know who and what you are."

* * *

"I don't understand why I couldn't share a room with Shion?" Gaara asked blankly as he exited their hotel room's bathroom. Dressed in nothing but full length pyjama pants, he looked over to the blonde, who was already tucked in a single bed, staring intently at a laptop on his lap.

"It's not that you couldn't share a room with Shion," Naruto responded, his eyes not averting from the laptop screen. "It's more that you can't leave Fū in a room with me."

"So she has a crush, what's wrong with it? You've already told her no in the past, maybe she just needs another talking to." Gaara replied, crawling into the second single bed.

"What's the fourth law of our Doctrine, Gaara?" Naruto finally looked away from the screen, staring at the red haired boy. "Your personal life and role as a Jinchuuriki must never intertwine, lest more innocents be put at harm. That has a multitude of interpretations, one I've discovered is that a relationship cannot be made between two members of Jinchuuriki, if one were to die the other would be distraught, their performance would drop, they would become reckless, and innocents would be put at harm due to that recklessness, Fū needs to learn that nothing is going to happen. To be honest Gaara sometimes I think our friendship is borderline breaking the fourth law."

Gaara nodded in understanding. "But Fū is childish, and like a child she needs a firm talking to."

"She's not that bad, remember what we were like when we first joined?" Naruto chuckled, remember the small blond version of himself, reckless, impulsive, brazen… aimless.

"And look what we became, with the proper instruction." The red haired responded, staring at the ceiling, he himself lost in a sense of memory. That small boy he was years ago, alone, frightened, with a deep fixation on hatred towards the rest of the world. "We are not ready for the responsibility of training new members, we ourselves are not complete. I don't see why we were stuck with this task of teaching Fu."

"Who else is going to do it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders casually. "Isobu is the representative and the leader, he can't waste time with these things. Matatabi is too focused on having the most missions under her belt out of all of us, she won't slow down for anything. Saiken is closer to our age and would make a good choice considering he's been here for so long, but his skills are constantly needed, so he can't take time to watch over her."

"What about our teachers, Gyuki and Kokuo? You would figure they would be prime choices, if not, why not Son Goku?" Gaara returned, determined to get his point across despite his calm, apathetic tone and body language.

"Gyuki and Kokuo are the main stars, y'know. They take the hardest missions, the ones taking the longest periods of time. Yeah they were great mentors, but they are needed elsewhere. Son… well he's the most experienced, he's trained everyone apart from you, me and Fū. But he's not going to be around forever as much as we would like him to be. I think Isobu and Son are testing our ability to mentor the next generation, that's why we were picked to mentor Fū, so they can see if we can keep the teachings of the Doctrine and the Way of the Jinchuuriki alive."

Gaara sighed heavily, tasting the bitter sting of defeat from their little back and forth. "I guess we're stuck with her then…"

"Until she is deemed independent. Don't worry, she'll grow on you, Gaara. Just keep thinking on how we were and how we became, Fū will reach that too!" Naruto beamed widely, giving the red haired boy a big thumbs up. "Now I'd recommend getting some sleep. I have an eerie feeling Isobu is going to tear us a new one sooner rather than later after that last mission."

* * *

A/N: Hey There! D.G.S Here! We;; chapter 2, I can understand if Chapter 1 didn't get many people interested, I was pleased enough to post it, but I understand if it left a sour taste in the mouth, hopefully this chapter adds a bit more sweetness.

This is still in the developing stages, and in the next couple of chapters the Jinchuuriki themselves in a more prominent role, the first couple are chapters have been simply setting up the world around them.

The Jinchuuriki do have a doctrine, with many guidelines that have been past down through generations, these laws will be explained in future chapters when the Jinchuuriki's back story are revealed.

Still playing with pairings.

To the reviewer of the last chapter Mezzo Mix is a soft drink, think cherry coke but orange coke, it's slogan last time I had it was Orange kissed cola, or cola kissed orange, i forget which way it was.

_D.G.S_


End file.
